


how do you love

by jihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mohyo, Slow Burn, sahyo, side 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyo/pseuds/jihyo
Summary: “why do they look so in love?”nayeon is a student living together with her roommate jihyo. her best friend momo moves in with them for three months, but things don’t work out as expected.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	how do you love

**Author's Note:**

> i posted again two years later!
> 
> i found this in my drafts and wanted to share it. let me know if i should continue this story :)

“again, thank you so much, jihyo,” said nayeon, struggling to put her coat on and snatching her keys from the table. “i’m running a bit late. i’ll be back soon!” the older girl kissed jihyo’s forehead and ruffled jihyo’s newly cut hair.

jihyo rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her lips, swatting away nayeon’s hand. “yeah, yeah. just hurry up and pick up your friend from the airport,” she ushered the girl out of the door, “drive safely!” she added as nayeon entered the elevator and the girl responded by making an okay sign with her hand.

letting the door fall shut behind her, jihyo had the idea to clean the apartment up a little before their new guest arrived. a guest who was staying with them for three months. jihyo had never met the girl. only knew that her name was momo and that she was from japan. but apparently nayeon and momo go way back to when momo still lived in korea. the two girls had met through their dance class. nayeon quickly found out that dancing was not her thing, but she kept in touch with the japanese girl. unfortunately, momo had to move back to japan a couple years later. now she was back for three months.

nayeon had begged jihyo to let momo stay with them for that period of time and jihyo had reluctantly agreed. jihyo didn’t mind having someone stay with them, but three months was a bit too much for her liking. if they got along right, it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle, right?

-

“welcome to your temporary home!” nayeon bursted through the front door, followed by a girl who jihyo assumed was momo. she was stunning, jihyo gave her that. her jaw dropped at the amount of luggage the japanese girl had brought with her. two big suitcases, a duffel bag and to top it off a backpack.

momo’s eyes briefly met jihyo’s, acknowledging the younger girl with a curt nod and jihyo was left slightly confused. she at least expected some sign of gratitude for letting her stay with them, but all she recieved were cold eyes.

two could play this game.

the sound of shattering glass followed by a high-pitched shriek pulled jihyo from her thoughts. her body reacted instantly, scattering to her feet and rushing to where the sound originated from. in the kitchen she found the two girls, both in shock. nayeon had her hand clamped over her mouth with a slight grimace on her face and momo had her left hand clutched in her right.

jihyo’s eyes scanned the scene before her and a sigh escaped from her lips. “nayeon get the broom. i’ll help momo.” nayeon nodded slowly, stepping over the pieces of shattered glass to make her way out.

“come here,” jihyo said, turning on the tap and waiting for the water to turn warm. she heard shuffling behind her and it came to a halt beside her. “hold your finger under the water for a couple minutes. i have to get some stuff to treat your cut.”

momo waited for jihyo to leave to room before letting the water run down her finger. watched how it took the dried blood down the drain and revealed the small cut underneath. the cut didn’t look deep enough for stitches, but momo swore she could still see a piece of glass stuck in the tip of her index finger. she’d have to ask jihyo to take it out.

the water suddenly cut out and momo found jihyo with a tube of antibiotic ointment and some bandages in her hands. the younger girl put her hand out, expecting momo to get the hint, which she did. she let jihyo treat her wound, hissing when the piece of glass was taken out.

“fuck,” momo cursed under her breath, “that stuff hurts.”

“no shit,” the other girl commented as she applied the ointment on the cut. silence followed and momo’s finger was wrapped up nicely by jihyo. momo looked at her hand, then at the younger girl sceptically.

“you can just say thank you.”

momo scoffed, turning on her heel and walking out the kitchen. she wasn’t going to give jihyo the satisfaction.

“i can tell you already,” jihyo began as she approached nayeon, who had come in unnoticeably, “i don’t think momo and i will get along very well.”

nayeon didn’t answer at first, choosing to clean the mess up before replying. jihyo could only watch how nayeon finished cleaning, when the older girl suddenly spoke up.

“you both are stubborn as shit,” she said, shaking her head slightly at herself, “she’s different once you get to know her.”

“you’re just saying that, because she’s your friend.”

nayeon shrugged, ready to make her leave. “if that’s what you want to believe, go ahead. i’m just saying that she takes a little more time to open up. it’s your choice to wait or not.” with that said nayeon walked out, leaving jihyo alone in the kitchen.

“it’s only for three months. you can survive this, jihyo,” the girl told herself quietly before following suit.

-

momo was quite nervous, if she had to be honest with herself. it was still her first day back in korea and nayeon had invited her friend group so momo could meet them. not many people were going to show up, only six excluding herself, nayeon and jihyo, but that didn’t stop the anxiety from bubbling up inside her. meeting new individuals wasn’t her favorite thing in the world, which could be seen in the situation between her and jihyo. not that momo cared though.

the first to arrive were chaeyoung and sana. momo was introduced to the two girls, but after that she hadn’t spoken a word to either of them. she could feel the questioning gazes burning in the side of her head from time to time, however momo didn’t even bat an eye. not long after the final guest had arrived.

“where is the newcomer?!” jeongyeon walked in with open arms, making everyone in the room flinch at the loudness of her voice. momo, who was squished between dahyun and the armrest, cracked a smile at the girl. jeongyeon grinned, pointing at momo.

“there you are!” jeongyeon beckoned momo over, pulling her in for a hug once she was close enough. “i’m jeongyeon. nice to meet you,” she smiled kindly at the girl before her.

“momo,” she responded softly and momo was back to silence. the only times she spoke up were when the girls asked her questions, but other than that she didn’t say a word.

it was jeongyeon who got momo to open up a little that night by turning on some music and dancing like a fool in the middle of the room. the girls joined in after having a moment of laughter, even the quiet momo. they dance for a while, making absolute fools of themselves, but that didn’t matter. all of them were having the time of their lives.

“oh my god,” nayeon collapsed onto the ground, “that took way too much energy out of me,” she breathed heavily, a smile on her face nonetheless.

momo chuckled, nudging nayeon’s leg with her foot. “you’re just old.”

“i would have kicked you, if i weren’t so amazed by your dancing just now,” the older girl glared at momo and let the younger girl pull her up.

“nayeon told me you’re a dancer, but i didn’t think you’d be this good,” a breathless chaeyoung complimented momo, sinking into the couch. the other girls agreed, throwing compliments at momo nonstop, while jihyo quietly disappeared into the kitchen.

she was pouring herself a drink, when she felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist. jihyo shrieked, spilling some of her drink down the front of her shirt.

“sana,” jihyo whined and stepped away from the counter, “you made me spill my drink.”

“sorry,” the older girl pouted at jihyo, “how can i make it up to you?” sana had a smirk on her lips and her voice dropped a tone lower, her finger curling around the collar of jihyo’s shirt to pull her closer. jihyo’s cheeks tinted pink, even more when sana started pressing featherlight kisses to her neck. it was only when her gaze found momo’s through the kitchen doorway that jihyo realized what was happening. tearing her eyes from momo’s intense gaze, jihyo pushed lightly at sana’s shoulders.

“sana, stop,” jihyo released a shaky breath, “we’re not together anymore.”

sana, not having expected this reaction from the other girl, frowned. “that hasn’t stopped us before.”

“i know. just... not here, okay?”

the older girl nodded, albeit slightly confused. she kissed jihyo’s cheek softly, flashing her a charming smile before retreating back to the group.

-

“hey, jeongyeon,” momo started, “are they dating?” she asked, watching the two girls on the couch giggle quietly.

jeongyeon followed momo’s gaze, furrowing her eyebrows at the sight. “i didn’t think so, but from what i see i have no idea. you never know with those two. they’ll be fighting and before you know it they’re making out again. it’s weird.”

“oh,” momo nodded, “that’s weird, yeah.”

-

the night ended on a good note. everyone had a good time and momo had opened up a little to most of the girls. she wasn’t fully comfortable yet, but that was understandable. they were a whole bunch.

it was nearly midnight, which was nayeon’s cue to head off to bed. being a university student was hard. nayeon had many instances where she was so exhausted that she considered dropping out. luckily, jihyo was there, helping nayeon get out of her slump. if it wasn’t for jihyo, things might have been different now. but god, did nayeon not want to know what would have happened if she didn’t have jihyo.

“i’m off to bed. good night!” nayeon smiled sleepily at the two girls seated on the couch, both sat at the far ends of it. she sent them flying kisses before heading off and now momo and jihyo were left alone once again. the tension was prominent, neither of them acknowledging each other. jihyo was mindlessly scrolling through instagram while momo was watching some cartoon on tv. it was only when momo let out a giggle that jihyo looked up from her phone. the japanese girl continuously laughed and giggled at whatever was happening on the screen for the next twenty minutes and it started irritating the other girl.

“can you shut up?” jihyo grumbled under her breath as momo snorted at the scene happening in front of her. momo’s smile dropped for a split second before she stuck her tongue out at jihyo.

“no.” despite momo’s answer, the girl did not laugh once again that night.

they stayed like this for another hour, spending their time in silence. eventually, jihyo spoke up.

“i’m also heading off to bed,” she said, not looking at the other girl once as she got up.

“alright.” neither did momo look at jihyo, her eyes glued to the tv. it was quiet for a moment before footsteps could be heard, indicating that jihyo had left. momo let out a breath, the tension leaving her body.

this was going to be a long night.

-

jihyo woke up in the middle of the night with the urge to pee. she squinted her eyes, trying to tell the time on her alarm clock.

2:47 am.

jihyo sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and throwing the covers off to the side. she shuffled out of her bedroom into the hall. she was suddenly hit with a bright light, forcing her eyes closed. as she managed to open them again, she found momo asleep on the couch, the lights on and that damn cartoon still playing on the tv.

either way, jihyo ignored the scene and just headed to the bathroom to do her business. however, when she saw momo slightly shivering after she had come out the bathroom, jihyo unconsciously walked over to the girl. grabbing the blanket on the armrest, she covered momo with it. she made sure momo was covered fully before shutting off the lights and television.

-

nayeon considered herself a lucky person. luck was something that had been in nayeon’s favor most of the time. 

she had been in a severe car accident when she was younger. this could be seen as unlucky, but the luck really came in when she was told that there was a big chance that she wouldn’t be able to walk properly. it took her some time and lots of therapy sessions for her to prove them wrong, but she did it. there were moments where her left leg would give out. nayeon had learned how to control her balance though.

one thing nayeon had the worst luck in was love.

she had fallen for her best friend. fallen for jeongyeon. and the worst part was that she knew. jeongyeon knew about nayeon’s feelings, but she pretended like they didn’t exist. maybe that was a sign for nayeon to give up. maybe it wasn’t a sign at all.

jeongyeon had moments where she wore her heart on her sleeve and moments where you couldn’t even tell what was going on in her head. this was an example of when nayeon could not figure out what the hell the younger girl was thinking and she liked it that way. she wanted to protect that fragile heart of hers.

jeongyeon [2:16pm]: want to grab lunch w me?

nayeon stared at the message, hesitating slightly before typing her reply.

nayeon [2:19pm]: no time  
nayeon [2:19pm]: sorry

distance, nayeon reminded herself.

-

“nayeon!” jihyo called out, leaning against the doorframe of nayeon’s room. the older girl looked up from her laptop and jihyo could see the fatigue pooling in her eyes. her hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed for a week, her eyes were bloodshot under her drooping lids and the bags under her eyes weren’t making things better.

“hm?” nayeon hummed sleepily, pushing her glasses up her nose.

jihyo turned on the lights since nayeon was working with her laptop display as her only light source and frowned at the state the older girl was in. this reminded her too much of what had happened last year. it started exactly like this.

“please take a break. how long have you been locked in here?” jihyo was stern, but she needed to be. she’d rather not see nayeon have a breakdown again.

“i’ll take a break once i’ve finished this essay. i didn’t pull two all-nighters for nothing.”

“nayeon... you’re pushing yourself-“

“don’t worry, okay?” nayeon cut jihyo off abruptly, “i’ll be fine and if i’m not, you’re the first one to know.”

“alright,” the younger girl sighed, “i actually came to ask if you wanted to go to the convenience store with me, get some snacks and maybe watch the new episode of the drama we watched last week.”

“sorry, jihyo. i’ll watch next week’s episode with you, if you’re up for it?” nayeon looked at jihyo with hopeful eyes to which jihyo couldn’t say no.

“you better not forget!” jihyo grinned, approaching the older girl and pressing a kiss to her hair. “also, don’t forget to take a break,” she gave nayeon a pointed look. nayeon nodded with a roll of her eyes.

“take momo with you to the convenience store. she’s been inside all day.”

jihyo pursed her lips at nayeon’s suggestion. the convenience store was across from their building, meaning they’d be back in fifteen minutes at most. why not?

“okay, we’ll be back shortly.”

-

jihyo froze at the basket momo was carrying, filled to the brim with snacks.

“do you really need that much?”

momo, who was currently crouched before a row of potato chips, looked up at the other girl and nodded simply and then proceeded to grab another bag of chips.

“i’m done!” momo exclaimed enthusiastically, walking over to jihyo.

“here, give the basket,” jihyo bit her lip to suppress a smile threatening to show. wordlessly, the younger girl put all their snacks on the counter and took out her card to pay.

“i can pay for my own stuff. this is too much, jihyo,” momo reached for her own wallet, but was stopped by a firm hand. jihyo shook her head at the older girl, letting go of momo’s hand.

momo trailed behind jihyo quietly as they left the store, holding two plastic bags filled with food as jihyo held another one. this girl was too confusing to momo. she just couldn’t make up her mind. did she hate momo or not?

“thank you.”

jihyo glanced at the japanese girl, chuckling at momo’s timid attitude. she had her head tilted down and jihyo could faintly make out the light blush dusting momo’s cheeks under the streetlights. jihyo didn’t reply though, only giving her an acknowledging nod. momo’s shoulders visibly slumped at the lack of words, but she straightened her posture just as quick.

they weren’t friends.

they didn’t talk for the rest of the night.

-

“you’re alive!”

nayeon glared at jihyo whilst drying her damp hair with a towel. the older girl was dressed up, her appearance different from when jihyo found her locked up in her bedroom. feeling jihyo’s questioning eyes, nayeon said, “i’m going out with jeongyeon and momo today. you can join if you want?”

jihyo raised an eyebrow knowingly at the mention of jeongyeon’s name, but decided not to comment on it. “i invited sana over later tonight.” it was now nayeon’s turn to look at the younger girl sceptically.

“stop, i know what you’re thinking. we’re not together and it’ll stay that way,” jihyo said, but sounded unsure like she was trying to convince herself. “i just wanted to catch up on some stuff with her. don’t worry.”

nayeon nodded, dropping the subject despite the upcoming worry for her two best friends. their relationship wasn’t exactly healthy. feelings were bound to get hurt. it was just a matter of time before the last string holding them together would snap.

“so you’re not tagging along? she can join,” she suggested, a poor attempt at preventing the two girls from being alone together, but jihyo was already shaking her head.

“sana and i will be fine here,” the younger girl answered before giving nayeon a gentle pat on her back, ”have fun with momo and jeongyeon though,” she gave her a sympathetic smile and nayeon muttered a soft ‘thanks’.

“momo, let’s go!” momo came out of nayeon’s bedroom at the mention of her name and jihyo’s eyes were immediately drawn to the girl. something was different about her. her hair was straightened and up in a high ponytail, her makeup was the tiniest bit heavier than normal and she wasn’t wearing a tracksuit for once.

jihyo caught herself staring a moment too long and wanted to smack herself for it. maybe inviting sana over was a better idea than she thought.

“don’t do anything i wouldn’t do,” nayeon warned and with that she left, momo following closely with a lingering look.

-

to say jihyo was drunk was putting it lightly. the girl was completely wasted and couldn’t keep her hands off sana, who was dazed by the sudden affection coming from jihyo. if it were any other night, she would’ve accepted it without a doubt, but tonight jihyo didn’t feel like herself. she was a lot more whiny and touchy compared to what sana was used to, so sana did what she had to. she put things to a stop.

sana gave jihyo’s hips a light squeeze before breaking their intense kiss. and sana could tell by the noises coming from the girl seated on her lap that she did not appreciate it.

“why’d you stop?” jihyo mumbled into sana’s neck with a slight slur.

“you seem off tonight,” sana narrowed her eyes at the other girl as if she was trying to figure her out and then said, “let’s just get you to bed, alright?”

jihyo didn’t complain this time. she let herself get lead to her own room by the japanese girl and sana helped jihyo change into her sleep attire, which wasn’t more than an oversized shirt and underwear. only when she was tucked in under the covers did jihyo speak up.

“stay here for the night.”

sana froze in her spot by the door, ready to leave. “i don’t think that’s a good idea...”

“please,” jihyo begged, kicking her feet like a child throwing a tantrum, “i miss your cuddles.”

sana bit her lip, her eyes darting between jihyo and the door before eventually leaving the room. honestly, jihyo had expected this and she couldn’t exactly be mad at her for it. she was the one who made sana feel uncomfortable after all. 

jihyo’s eyes started drooping and soon she was slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

-

sana dried her face with the spare towel hanging beside the sink and tied her hair back into a loose bun. when she returned to jihyo’s room, she found the girl fast asleep. watching jihyo sleep peacefully made her aware of her own exhaustion, so she wasted no time with digging through jihyo’s closet and finding some comfortable clothes to sleep in.

after changing into jihyo’s clothes, she crawled into bed, settling against the other girls back and draping an arm around her waist to lessen the distance between them. jihyo stirred against her front, blinking up at her a few times.

“i’m here to give you my cuddles. they’re the best after all,” sana whispered into the darkness of the room, a soft smile adorning her lips. a warm hand suddenly covered her own and laced their fingers together.

“thank you.”

———————

“oh my god, momo, look. she has no pants on.”

“i can see that.”

a gasp.

“do you see those hickeys on her neck?”

“i do.”

“they-“

nayeon stopped mid-sentence, her gaze meeting that of sana, who had woken up by the girls’ hushed voices. sana lifted her pointer finger up to her lips, telling them to be quiet, before pushing herself off the bed quietly. once the door closed behind them, sana folded her arms and glared at the two girls before her.

“what were you two doing?”

nayeon at least had the audacity to look guilty. “i wanted to check on jihyo, but i didn’t know you stayed the night. i’m sorry,” the oldest pouted, “forgive me?”

sana chuckled at nayeon’s puppy eyes and scratched under her chin lightly. “of course, i can’t stay mad at you,” she kissed the older girl’s cheek, while momo watched the interaction between them from the side.

“are you staying for breakfast?”

“no, i better get going before jihyo wakes up, but it was nice seeing you again, momo,” sana smiled politely at the other japanese girl, who returned the smile and nodded.

“likewise.”

a few minutes later, sana gathered her belongings and left the apartment after saying goodbye to the others. nayeon hoped that sana and jihyo knew what they were doing.


End file.
